gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)
Don't Stop Believin' by Journey will be featured in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Rachel for her Funny Girl audition as she imagines Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt singing back-up. Lyrics Rachel: Oh... Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: A singer in a smoky room, A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlight People Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night! Ooh! Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Strangers Waiting Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: shadows Searching Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night Oh! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights People Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Hiding Somewhere Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn vocalizing: in the night! Rachel: Oooh! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Streetlights people (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on! Rachel with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Street lights people, ooh! (Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Finn: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop! Trivia *This is the fifth time Don't Stop Believin' is performed on the show, and the third version that has been actually released overall. **Pilot Version **Quinn's Version **Haverbrook Version **Regionals Version **The X Factor version *It was also covered by the Glee Project contestants during the season one finale. *This version makes Don't Stop Believin' the only song to be sung as a group number, a duet and a solo at any point during the show. *This is the first time we see the original six members perform a song together since Showmance. *This is the second time we see the original six members perform Don't Stop Believin'. The first time was in Pilot. Gallery BGA2SOGCcAAr-PE.jpg BF6LRYpCAAARiZl.jpg Sdeview.jpeg Tumblr mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_mkrgijwgxk1qcn7rko1_500.jpg Tumblr mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco1 500.jpg Dont-stop-believin-rachel.png 004~619.jpg tumblr_mkuss9lZ8Q1qck0h4o3_r1_250.jpg Rachel DSB.jpg Tumblr ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1 500.png 005~581.jpg Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo6 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo3 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo5 250.gif Tumblr ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1 500.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs